


talking it through

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, confessing their feelings, they also better become canon bfs, they’re cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: “Seb,” Carlos called out to the other boy as he was putting his things into his bag. Carlos had prepared what he wanted to say, going over it in his head as he walked across the barren stage. His mind went blank as Seb turned to him, blue eyes meeting brown.“Yeah?” Seb asked softly, his bright eyes and lopsided smile causing Carlos to melt. “What’s up?”“Can we talk?”“About?” Seb slung his bag over his shoulder, eyeing Carlos curiously.“Us.” Carlos swallowed thickly, noticing how Seb began to fiddle with the zipper of his jacket.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Series: HSMTMTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	talking it through

It had been a week since homecoming and Carlos didn’t know how to feel. Sure, he loved dancing with Seb but they hadn’t really talked about it since that night. They never even said they liked eachother; they didn’t say the opposite either. Other than the time Seb put his hand on Carlos’ leg to comfort him and Carlos calling Seb ‘honey’ things were perfectly normal. Carlos didn’t like that. 

When Carlos talked to Gina and Ashlyn about it, they merely suggested he talk to the other boy. That wasn’t much help; Carlos obviously thought about doing that before but felt it wouldn’t have been a good idea. If Seb wanted to talk about it, he would’ve gone to Carlos, right? With that thought, Carlos decided to write up a short ‘Pros and Cons’ list for what could happen if he asked Seb out during rehearsals. He thought it’d be a smart idea until Ms. Jenn decided to (jokingly) call him out in front of the rest of his peers, asking what he was writing about and why he wasn’t instead paying attention to the cast as they went through their blocking. Carlos didn’t have an answer, merely staring at her like a deer in headlights before everyone else went back to what they were doing. 

Ms. Jenn sat beside Carlos with a small smile, nudging him with her eyes trained on the stage. “So, what were you writing, Carlos?” Her tone was light and teasing but Carlos couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. If he were to confide in anyone right now, it probably would be Ms. Jenn.

“Well, I danced with a boy at homecoming but we haven’t talked about it since.” Carlos dug the toe of his converse into the floor of the auditorium, keeping his eyes on his hands. “I like him a lot but I’m not sure if he likes me.” Carlos finally looked up when someone called his name, being pleasantly surprised to see Seb looking at him with a wide smile. Seb waved, biting his lip before moving back to his spot for We’re All In This Together, and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh softly, his smile wavering when Ms. Jenn shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. “What? Why are you smiling?” 

“No reason, Carlos.” Ms. Jenn patted his shoulder and stood up, beckoning him to follow her to the front of the stage. “I think you should talk to whoever this young man is.” There was a knowing glint in her eyes. “You never know what could happen unless you take a chance.” 

Ms. Jenn had a strange ability to make anything sound like a good idea, which is why Carlos found himself walking over to Seb after their lengthy rehearsal, fiddling with his rings as he did so. “Seb,” Carlos called out to the other boy as he was putting his things into his bag. Carlos had prepared what he wanted to say, going over it in his head as he walked across the barren stage. His mind went blank as Seb turned to him, blue eyes meeting brown. 

“Yeah?” Seb asked softly, his bright eyes and lopsided smile causing Carlos to melt. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“About?” Seb slung his bag over his shoulder, eyeing Carlos curiously. 

“Us.” Carlos swallowed thickly, noticing how Seb began to fiddle with the zipper of his jacket. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” His tone was gentle as he took Seb’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers. “It’s all good.” His smile morphed into a small frown. “Unless you don’t like me like I like you. Then, it might not be good but uh..” Carlos glanced Seb, who stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Have I been reading this situation wrong? I mean, maybe the whole homecoming thing was supposed to be friendly but I just thought that since you held my hands and we slow danced to a love song that maybe you...” Carlos trailed off as the sound of Seb’s giggle filled the empty room; true music to his ears.

“Carlos,” Seb gave his hands a squeeze. “I like you. Like, as more than friends.” Seb beamed. “I like you like,” He took a moment to think. “...yeah the only gay musical couples I can think end up dying or sad so..” He shrugged and cupped Carlos’ cheek, basking in the way the other boy leaned into his touch. “I like you like I like you.” He decided. “I like the way you seem so sure of yourself when you dance, or the way your smile can light up the darkest room.” He caresses Carlos’ cheek. “I love how you’re so enthusiastic about everything you do! You always try to do your best for everyone. It’s so admirable, Los.” Seb smiled, wiping a stray tear that was making it’s way down Carlos’ cheek. “You’re so beautiful and I just wish you could see yourself how I see you.”

Carlos closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath to try and compose himself. “I didn’t think I’d cry but that’s like, the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

“I was just being honest.” Seb said with a shy smile. 

“Seb, I like you too.” Carlos said, putting his free hand over the one resting in his cheek. “I love how selfless you are, I love the way you always seem happy.” Carlos leaned in slightly. “I like how you can make anything fun, I like the way you dance to no music and manage to make anyone smile.” Seb did the same. “You’re everything I could ever want in a friend, let alone a....” Carlos went wide eyed, closing his mouth immediately. 

“A boyfriend?” Seb asked hopefully, taking Carlos’ face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together, unable to stop his smile. 

“Yeah, a boyfriend.” Carlos replied, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized Seb was leaning in. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt sparks fly when their lips met. Carlos’ hands made their way into Seb’s hair, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as Seb’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

After a moment, the pair pulled away, giggling to themselves with closed eyes. They held eachother close for a few minutes, feeling safer than before. The sound of a door opening made them jump apart, their eyes wide as they tried to look as nonchalant as they could after having just kissed. Gina and Ashlyn came through the door with matching smirks, glancing at eachother before Gina spoke up. “Come on, Ms. Jenn’s looking for you two.” 

They were about to disappear through the door once again but Ashlyn stopped, spinning on her heels with a grin. “Nice hair, Seb.” She laughed at the way Carlos’ jaw dropped and how Seb’s hands immediately flew to his hair before disappearing through the door, her and Gina’s loud laughter echoing through the halls. 

Carlos couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Seb tried–and failed–to fix his hair. “Here, let me help.” Carlos said, sticking out his tongue as he smoothed down Seb’s hair, smiling softly at his results. “Perfect.”

“Thank you.” Seb held his hand out to Carlos, blushing when the other boy intertwined their fingers without a moment’s hesitation. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah, let’s.” Carlos nodded, giving his hand a squeeze as they walked off the stage and back to the bomb shelter. If he knew this would be the result of talking to Seb about how they felt, he definitely would’ve done it sooner.


End file.
